vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
General Game Play Remember, Chieftains are probably the single most important thing to have. Somebody could have used Favor Points (FP) to get all of the best warriors and weapons, but if they have a significantly lower (50+) amount of chieftains, they will lose unless they are willing to use more stamina in a single attack. Even then, the win is not guaranteed. Money will dictate how you play until higher levels. You might not be able to fight people because you can't afford to buy the latest weapons, etc. So make sure you spend a decent amount on your Empire otherwise you will be scrounging for scraps. It is possible to get 100+ levels in one day, from 1 to 100, but you will be a ragtag clan leader until you get your empire set up, especially if you play the way I play. Levelling When you first start out getting up to the next level will cost you 10 x the level number in XP that is until you reach level 1850. At this point leveling up will cost you 20 times your level number or 37,000 XP. There are two further jumps in XP requirement. The level requirements are summarised below *Level 1 - 1849 XP is 10 times the level number. Level 1 will cost 10 XP *Level 1850 - 2499 Requirement becomes 20 times level number. Level 1850 will cost 37,000 XP *Level 2500 - 2999 Will take 25 times the level number *Level 3000+ The final jump (at the moment) requires 30 times the level number in XP. The fastest way to level is, of course, fighting people. It is possible to get 60+ XP in one attack, and I've done it several times. My character's stamina is fairly low, 203, but if I can get the right people set up, 40-60 XP an attack is enough to level up on top of Adventures. For low levels, the most important thing to remember is if you fight people for levels, you're going to constantly be low on money until you hit level 40, where the missions start giving more money to you. Play wisely with your cash, don't be too much of a hoarder, but also balance your shopping sprees girl. Warriors You gain warriors as you progress throughout the game. However, after you have leveled up a bit and better warriors become available for you to purchase, they begin to incur proportionately more money to buy and for their upkeep. The same is true of weapons. It is quite common, early on in the game, for a spending spree to be stopped in it's tracks because the income from empire earnings cannot cover the cost of the weapons and/or warriors you are trying to buy. Because you have twice as many warrior spots to fill you should focus your efforts on acquiring warriors. While your lower end attack weapons will gradually change to those with more powerful attack and defence you will find you retain the same bottom level warrior for thousands of levels. That warrior is the Balder Protege 28/26. Your aim should be to only get warriors who's stats exceed 28 attack or 26 defence. There are more powerful warriors that you will be able to craft as you progress but their costs shoot up from millions to billions. Of course when you first start you will not be able to get warriors this powerful but lesser warriors can be used to craft more powerful ones in the Blacksmith. My favorite example of this is: Aegir Guard 23/19 + Elite Hersir 13/14 = Hurricane Master 25/21 Hurricane Master 25/21 + Royal Hersir 16/15 = Njord's Champion 26/22 (Regretfully this is doomed as it does not get you over the Balder Protege threshold). One thing you should be mindful of when doing this is that you don't craft with two items that you are still using for attack or defence as this would lower your overall attack/defence. Having a huge Empire will help you the most. My character is fairly low, at 254, but my empire gives me 1,337,605,400 coins an hour. But my upkeep from Warriors and Weapons is 41,734,100 coins, so that is subtracted from my total income every hour. There are people that are past level 5,000, so imagine what their Empire looks like, eh? Elite Chieftains Keeping your Elite Chieftain positions full is highly recommended. There are five elite guard positions: You get Elite Chieftains from the Event drop down menu on the Home page. Links that you have already followed are shown in white while unused links appear in brown. Just because a link shows brown it does not automatically mean that you can click on it to fill an Elite Chieftain position. There are times when the positions on the posted links are filled so quickly that they are filled by the time you get round to them. Links older than a day will most likely have already been used up. If after clicking on all the new links you still need more Elites try clicking on those links older than 2 days. Since a position is only good for 48 hours links older than this may have become available again. As a last resort or if you are not in too much of a hurry you can post your own Elite Chieftain link from the Profile page or from prompts on the Battle and Adventure pages. Weapons While weapons may seem more powerful than the equivalent level warrior what you have to take into consideration is that you can equip twice as many warriors as weapons per chieftain/clan so you should really be thinking that 2 warriors = 1 weapon. One result of this ratio is that, as you progress through the game, purchased weapons are no longer at the bottom of your attack list. If you go buy several lesser weapons because they are cheaper, keep in mind that one or two of the stronger weapons will have overpowered all of those that you just bought, so you will lose against someone that has two or three of the stronger weapons even though you have more weapons in total. It is worth it to not have your clan at full strength with weapons if you are buying the more expensive, powerful weapons. Rival Clans As a general rule the people you meet in battle will be at a similar level to you. For a middle range player this means that the weaponry available to you will be available to them also. This rule only breaks down when you are within a few levels of unlocking a new purchasable weapon/warrior and is no longer an issue when item cost change from millions to billions. So levels being (almost) equal the great divergence is in clan size. If you consider that just one extra chieftain will allow you to equip an additional 10 warriors and 5 weapons then using our old friend, Balder Protege 28/26, that would increase overall attack by 280 and defense by 260 add to that a typical weapon like Giant Spider 46/41 x 5 for a total increase of 510/470. Bosses There are two strategies you can employ when you go after a boss. Go out for drop items or go for the Minimum Damage Kill Reward (MDKR). For MDKR the percentage readout shows you how close you are to getting the minimum necessary to get the kill awards so no great effort is involved. With drops things are even simpler all you have to do is keep hitting (and healing) until you hit one of the limits: out of stamina or Helper Max Dmg reached. Another factor you should bear in mind is how much XP you are getting for your attacks. As a mid level player, If you are consistently getting less than 300 XP you should move on as you are getting the minimum XP for that boss. After the boss is defeated you only have a margin of about 2 - 3 days to collect your reward after which it is lost. I think this collect time is the remainder of the time on the countdown when the boss is first called, in which case this will be a maximum of 5 days total to kill and collect. This is not a problem for a daily player but if you only play 2 - 3 week this may affect you. Another danger you face is that the boss may not be defeated (which is quote rare) with the time limit so nobody gets the MDKR awarded. To avoid this the Helper Max Dmg limit is removed for the final 24 hours so you can hit the boss as much as you want. Bosses are a great way to earn XP, Cash, and Money. I can destroy bosses in a matter of seconds, record being 0:22 (0 minutes, 22 seconds). I get 300+ XP per attack, as i use a Power Attack with 20 stamina behind it, do 14k of damage, take a few, and get a little bit of gold. My stats are babyish compared to a large general populace of VC, which again just shows that if you think things are hard now, just wait. But upon defeating a boss, you get a semi-usable weapon/armor, a lot of XP that will fill at least 45% of your XP bar, and some gold. I'd say the most important things about bosses, though, is that you have to defeat them multiple times to reach higher level bosses. An easy one is the Aegir's Keeper in Aegir's Passage, you have to defeat the Level 5 Serpent Sorceress to fight him, and he's in a lot higher level area than the Sorceress. Another important thing about bosses is that they have a cooldown timer, or "Regenerating" timer, so you can't keep destroying bosses every day all day with your buddies for easy levels. These are usually over a day, and I believe they get longer. Your friends can join in if you "Call for Help" '' ''Health Your health should be at least 8,000 to be able to hit any of the regular bosses with any ease but 20,000 - 30,000 would be my recommendation. The more health you have the more damage you can do with a set amount of stamina. Although a lot of health can help you with bosses it can also make you a target for higher level/larger clan enemies because more health means they can get in more hits on you before your health gets too low to attack. Once someone learns this you might find them coming back to attack you time after time because the pickings they get from you are so good. ''Stamina'' The amount of stamina you have will dictate how much you can afford to use on a single boss/or how many attacks you can mount. There is no upper limit on how much stamina you should have just bear in mind that you only regenerate a maximum of 50 when you level up but you can add boosts to supplement this stat. Hoard Keeping your hard won coins in the Hoard may seem like a wise thing to do but for all, except new players, this will not be the case. Consider this: You would have to have exceptionally high health to be able to face 20 attacks (that beat you) in 1 hour. For most 5 attacks is enough to put them in the hospital. Once in hospital your health regens. at about 40 Health/hour so you would be there for at least 4 hours (depending on your minimum usable health level). So even if you can face 20 attacks the average works out at something like 5 attacks per hour as the maximum you would have to face (when offline). When attacked you lose a maximum of 500,000 coins so 5 attacks loses you 5 x 500,000 coins = 2.5M coins per hour (on average over 4 hours). Depositing a net income of 50M coins/hour would cost you 5% of your deposit which is a 2.5M coin fee (provided you had the scrounger position filled in your elite guard as the fee is 10% without one) So for this, extreme, case, being beaten an average of 5 times/hour, is the same as depositing 50M coins/hour so once you get above 50M coins/hour you actually lose money by depositing your coins as the fee charged is greater than the money you would lose by being attacked. With the more usual 5 attacks to hospitalization the break even point drops to 12.5M coins/hour. The hoard should only be used for gaining Hoard achievements. The best place for your spare coins is in your Empire where it earns you money and raises your bounty. Hoard Achievements If you want to get some of the lower hoarding achievements it would be nice to know exactly how much you have to deposit. This is slightly more difficult than it sounds as the fee is taken from the amount deposited but once you have the formula it is relatively simple, with the aid of a calculator. The formula is, (hoard target - sum in hoard) / 0.95 ) + 0.5 (assuming a 5% fee so don't forget you need your Hoarder Elite Chieftain spot filled. The first achievement is 100,000 so to end up with this amount: = (100,000 / 0.95) + 0.5 = 105,263.1578947368 + 0.5 (the +0.5 might be needed if the fractional part is greater than .5) = 105,263 deposited to end up with 100,000 in your hoard. ''World Bosses'' World bosses are a tad bit random, I've had my account for 532 days and for a vast majority of that I'd just hoard all my coins, check bosses, every now and then go complete a mission, and I haven't seen a World Boss until last week. World Bosses have massive amounts of health with relatively low attack and defense compared. You can attack them once every four hours, regardless whether it's a regular or power attack. The Rewards are based on what level you are and how often you attack the world boss. The first is three attacks at Level 1, the next is Six at Level 75 (if i remember correctly) the next is Nine attacks at Level 150, and the rewards go higher and higher by a factor of 2 on Levels, and a factor of 3 on attacks. My brother and I were fairly disappointed at our Rewards, which were the first three Levels 1-150. as our FP bought items were twice as good as the drops. The current World Bosses section can be found here. Category:Content Category:Bosses